heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanan Jarrus/Relationships
The relationships of Kanan Jarrus in the Star Wars universe. Friends and allies Depa Billaba Ezra Bridger Kanan cared very deeply about Ezra, both coming to see it as a father/son bond. From the beginning of the series, Ezra felt a Force connection with Kanan, who thought that he was always predestined to meet Ezra due to him and Hera feeling a connection to Ezra's home world, Lothal. However, Kanan was at first, indifferent towards Ezra but actually saw he was a resourceful kid. Despite the boy being just as reckless as he was, Kanan was sightly impressed with Ezra, silently wandering in amazing who this kid was. He ultimately came to Ezra's rescue at least three times, all from the TIE fighters, imperials and later, Agent Alexandr Kallus. After Hera suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive, Kanan expected Ezra to enter his room and take the Jedi holocron that he had owned. He tested the teenager, seeing if he was truly force sensitive as Hera predicted, and wanted to see if Ezra could open the Holocron (as only a Jedi can open it). He was hesitant in training Ezra the ways of the Force and thought he was unfit to mentor the teenager in "Rise of the Old Masters." Only thinking of what was best for Ezra, when the Ghost crew learned of Luminara Unduli supposedly surviving Order 66, Kanan thought she would be better at teaching his Padawan instead. However they were too late because Luminara had been dead since the beginning of the Empire and that the Inquisitor used her bones to lure other Jedi out. Ezra had no skills with a lightsaber yet, leaving Kanan to protect him and fight the Grand Inquisitor alone. By the end of the episode, Kanan told Ezra he was not ditching him and told him that he was just trying to find a better teacher for him. However, Ezra revealed he wanted Kanan to be his teacher. Kanan realized he was done trying to teach his Padawan but that he was going to teach Ezra. They stick with each other, both Master and apprentice reconciling with one another and this time, trying lightsaber skills without Zeb and Chopper watching them. It is shown that Kanan can be protective of Ezra, as shown in "Breaking Ranks," showed to be worried about him during the teen's first solo mission in "Breaking Ranks," which even Hera saw. Later, when the Inquisitor seemingly killed Ezra, Kanan was greatly devastated and feared he lost his Padawan and given the strength to fight him. One of the Jedi's greatest fear was that Ezra would fall to the dark side without the proper guidence. In season 2, Kanan continued training Ezra and continued teaching himt o be a better person. Kanan revealed he has been trying to protect Ezra, especially from himself sometimes. He admitted that while he couldn't go on like that forever, he still could train him as best as he could and acknowledge he was not going to always be there for him. During season 3, Kanan and Ezra's relationship took a turn for the worst because of Kanan distancing himself from his Padawan and crew due to his blindness. Kanan learned his student was using the Sith Holocron and confiscated it from him, causing Ezra to lash out that he no longer needed Kanan's help. When Kanan sensed Ezra was in danger, he and Hera immediately launched a rescue. At the end of the episode, Ezra thanked Kanan for coming back and Kanan promised to always come back for his Padawan. Sabine Wren Chopper Garazeb Orrelios Romance Hera Syndulla Though the two kept a rather platonic relationship, Kanan and Hera developed romantic feelings for each other. He completely trusts her, as Hera was aware of his past as a Jedi and his real name, Caleb Dume. She was the one who convinced Kanan to train Ezra as a Jedi. Their relationship was briefly strained when Kanan allowed Zeb to sell Chopper to Lando Calrissian. However they reconciled sometime afterwards. When Kanan was captured, Hera was forced to abandon him and advised by Ahsoka to put her crew into hiding. While Hera wanted to rescue Kanan, she also had to protect Ezra as well. Category:Relationships